


wine testing

by Eryn



Series: Stargate Academy [10]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alcohol, Community: kink_bingo, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/Eryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In class they learn about the different kinds of wine and once they're all intoxicated Jack and Daniel decided to do something about their UST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wine testing

The first time they had sex they were fairly intoxicated.  
They were both still unchanged so the week was split evenly between submissive lessons and dominant lessons. Today had been a submissive lessons day and they’d spend two hours going over different kinds of wine. What went with what dish and could be drunk how.

Needless to say they’d spend a good part of those two hours tasting the different wines and after the two hours were over they were all a bit drunk. There was a no alcohol rule on Academy ground so they weren’t used to it.

Luckily it was the last lesson of the day, so after handing of a rather tipsy Sam off to Teal’c they’d headed back to their room and dropped over each other, landing on Daniel’s bed because it was closest to the door.

They’d spend a few moments just laying there and laughing, but then Daniel had wanted to sit up, only for Jack to try the same and knock Daniel’s arms out under him, sending him crashing down onto Jack.

They normally didn’t spend time this close together, rather preferring to sprawl on their own beds, but now here they were and Daniel was not hesitat, or rather had lost all hesitation, about making a move on Jack. All the thoughts about how his first encounter with the other should go, had fled his brain, so he simply shifted to lay more fully on Jack, nuzzling his neck and stroking his sides.

In return Jack as well seemed to have lost all his worries so instead of fretting or pushing Daniel away he wrapped his arms around the younger, letting his hands roam over his back before he slipped his hands under the shirt the other wore, sighing and tilting his head aside when he felt lips and teeth explore his neck. Daniel really had nice teeth, and pretty lip. And that thing he was doing with his tongue right now was prettly slick as well.

When he felt hands on his skin Daniel hissed and arched up into it, using the chance to get one of his hands between them. Because where Jack was mostly just petting his back Daniel had a goal. He was fairly sure that, were it not for the wine, Jack would never let him get this far again. So he pushed his hand between them and while his teeth set to work on the older’s neck, intend to leaving a mark behind, he groped at the other’s crotch, rubbing firm flesh through the rough fabric of his jeans. Beneath him he could hear Jack whimper and it was like music to his ears, so without much thought he fumbled with button and zipper so he could push his hand inside.

Jack bucked his hips when Daniel’s hand pushed into his pants, moaning when warm fingers grabbed him through his boxers. He was shivering already, the biting on his shoulder pushing him close to the edge and the way Daniel’s breath caressed his neck only made it worse. He wasn’t about to stop the other though, he merely pushed his own hand between them, shifting and groping until he could get a grip on Daniel’s cock through the soft pants he wore. He didn’t bother with button and zipper. His grip was just fine and from the way Daniel rocked down into his grip the brown-haired agreed with him.

It didn’t take long for them to come, but after that Daniel only barely shifted to the side, still half sprawled on top of Jack. The only managed to kick off their pants and shoes before they dozed off.

They didn’t look at each other the next day over breakfast and didn’t comment on the thing again.


End file.
